comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-125
Earth-125 is a reboot of Earth-2899, which revamps the characters, storylines, and mythos completely in favor of a more connected story. History The universe started billions of years with the Big Bang, which generated the Infinity Stones, each representing one universal aspect - Space, Power, Reality, Time, and Soul. These artifacts would be wielded by the Endless siblings: Destiny, Death, Dream, Destruction, Despair and Delirium, but they weren't able to use it as they wanted and discarded these items. The Stones were eventually found by the Celestials, who ravaged the universe for millenia doing their own bidding. They destroyed many worlds during this time, including the home planet of the Malthusians, who departed to Oa, the center of the universe, where they discovered Willpower and the secrets of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum, harnessing its power to create the Manhunters. Inhabitants *A-Bomb *Abin Sur *Ace *Adam Strange *Adam Warlock *Aga'po *Agent Venom *Aleta Ogord *Alex Wilder *Alfred Pennyworth *Amadeus Cho *Ambush Bug *Amon Sur *Anarky *Ancient One *Ant-Man *Aquaman *Arachnido, Jr. *Ares *Arizona Anne *Arkillo *Arm-Fall-Off-Boy *Arnim Zola *Arsenal *Athena *Atrocitus *Atom *Atom-Smasher *Attuma *Azrael *Aztek *Balder *Bane *Baron Mordo *Baron von Strucker *Baron Zemo *Bat-Cow *Batgirl *Batman *Batman of Zur-En-Arrh *Bat-Mite *Batwing *Beast *Beast Boy *Ben Parker *Beta Ray Bill *Bird *Blackfire *Black Adam *Black Bolt *Black Canary *Blue Devil *Black Hand *Black Knight *Black Manta *Black Panther *Black Widow *Blade *Bleez *Blue Beetle *Blue Marvel *Booster Gold *Bowman *Brainiac *Bronze Tiger *Bullseye *B'wana Beast *Cable *Caiera Oldstrong *Captain America *Captain Assyria *Captain Atom *Captain Britain *Captain Cold *Captain Corbett *Captain Marvel *Captain Midnight *Carmine Falcone *Carnage *Catwoman *Charlie-27 *Chase Stein *Cheetah *Chesire *Chipmunk Hunk *Circe *Clayface *Clea *Cloak *Collector *Colleen Wing *Commander Steel *Composite Superman *Condiment King *Corvus Glaive *Cosmo *Crazy Quilt *Creeper *Crimson Avenger *Crimson Dynamo *Crimson Fox *Cull Obsidian *Crystal *Cyborg *Cyborg Superman *Cyclops *Dagger *Daredevil *Darkhawk *Darkseid *Darkstar *Deacon Blackfire *Deadpool *Deadshot *Deathstroke *DeSaad *Despero *Detective Chimp *Devil Dinosaur *Dex-Starr *Doctor Doom *Doctor Fate *Doctor Light *Doctor Mid-Nite *Doctor Octopus *Doctor Strange *Doomsday *Dormammu *Dove *Drax the Destroyer *Ebony Maw *Ego the Living Planet *Electro *Elloe Kaifi *Elongated Man *Enchantress *Eson the Searcher *Etrigan the Demon *Falcon *Fandral *Felix Faust *Fin Fang Foom *Fire *Firefly *Firestorm *Flash *Forbush Man *Frankenstein *Galactus *Gamora *Ganthet *Gertrude Yorkes *Ghost *Ghost Rider *Giganta *Goliath *Gorgon *Gorilla Grodd *Gorilla-Man *Gorr *Grandmaster *Granny Goodness *Gray Ghost *Green Arrow *Green Goblin *Greenskyn Smashtroll *Groot *Gypsy *H.E.R.B.I.E. *Hal Jordan *Harley Quinn *Hammerhead *Hawk *Hakweye *Hawkgirl *Hawkman *Heat Wave *Heimdall *Hela *Hellcow *Hestia *Hippolyta *Hit-Monkey *Hobgoblin *Hogun *Horus *Hourman *Howard the Duck *Hugo Strange *Hulk *Hulkling *Human Torch *Huntress *Hush *Ice *Iceman *Indigo-1 *Inferno *Invisible Woman *Ironheart *Iron Fist *Iron Man *Izaya the Highfather *Jade *Jessica Cruz *Jessica Jones *Jimmy Olsen *Jimmy Woo *John Jonah Jameson *John Stewart *Johnny Thunder *Joker *Jonah Hex *Kalibak *Kang the Conqueror *Karnak *Karolina Dean *Kid Colt *Kid-Flash *Killer Croc *Killer Frost *Killer Moth *Killmonger *Kilowog *King Arthur *Kingpin *Klaw *Koi Boi *Korg *Korvac *Kraven the Hunter *Krona *Krypto *Kurse *Lady Sif *Larfleeze *Laufey *Lex Luthor *Lizard *Lobo *Lockjaw *Lois Lane *Loki *Luis *Luke Cage *M-11 *M.O.D.A.M. *M.O.D.O.K. *Madame Hydra *Mad Hatter *Maestro *Magneto *Malekith *Mantis *Man-Ape *Man-Bat *Manchester Black *Mar-Vell *Margus *Martian Manhunter *Martinex *Maximus *May Parker *Medusa *Mephisto *Metallo *Metamorpho *Merlin *Miek *Misty Knight *Mogo *Molly Hernandez *Mongul *Moon Girl *Moon Knight *Morbius *Mordred *Morgaine le Fay *Morgan Edge *Mr. Fantastic *Mr. Freeze *Mr. Mxyzptlk *Mr. Terrific *Ms. America *Ms. Martian *Ms. Marvel *Music Meister *Mysterio *Nebula *Nemesis *Nick Fury *Nico Minoru *Nightmare *Nightwing *Nikki *Nosferata *Nova *Nova Prime *Obsidian *Odin *Old Lace *One-Above All *Orion *Parasite *Penelops *Penguin *Phantom Rider *Phil Coulson *Plastic Man *Platinum *Poison Ivy *Polka-Dot Man *Presence *Proxima Midnight *Quake *Question *Ragnarok *Raven *Ravonna *Rawhide Kid *Ray *Red Guardian *Red Hood *Red Hulk *Red King *Red Robin *Red Skull *Red Tornado *Red Wolf *Rhino *Riddler *Robin *Rocket Raccoon *Rocket Red *Ronan the Accuser *Ronin *S.T.R.I.P.E. *Saint Walker *Sandman *Sayd *Scarlet Spider *Scorpion *Shade *Shazam *She-Hulk *Shocker *Shuma-Gorath *Shuri *Silk *Simon Baz *Sinestro *Skaar *Skeets *Solaris *Solomon Grundy *Songbird *Sparky *Spectre *Speedy *Spider-Ham *Spider-Man *Spider-Woman *Squirrel Girl *Star-Lord *Stargirl *Starfire *Starhawk *Starro *Star Sapphire *Steel Serpent *Steppenwolf *Stingray *Super Adaptoid *Superboy *Supergiant *Supergirl *Superman *Supreme Intellect *Surtur *Swamp Thing *Taserface *Taskmaster *Terminatrix *Thanos *Thing *Thomas Wayne *Thor *Throg *Thunderbolt *Thunderer *Tinkerer *Tomar-Re *Tomar-Tu *Torg *Toyman *Trickster *Triton *Tulk *Two-Gun Kid *Typhoid Mary *Tyr *Ulik *Ultimo *Ultra-Humanite *Ultron *Uranian *Ursa Major *Valkyrie *Vance Astro *Venom *Venus *Vibe *Vicki Vale *Vigilante *Viking Prince *Vision *Viv Vision *Vixen *Volstagg *Vormund *Vulture *Warmaker *War Machine *Wasp *Waverider *Whiplash *White Lantern *White Tiger *Wiccan *Winter Soldier *Wildcat *Wolfman *Wolverine *Wonder Girl *Wonder Man *Wonder Woman *Wong *X-23 *Ymir *Yondu *Yon-Rogg *Zatanna *Zeus *Zsasz *Zoom *Zuri Category:Earth-125